


Mikołajki

by Hiorin



Series: Jak to się w ogóle stało? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-War, prezenty mikołajkowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Harry i Emmett po trzech miesiącach wspólnego nauczania w Hogwarcie i kwestia prezentów, jakie powinno się dawać szóstego grudnia.





	

Harry uwielbiał Emmetta. Jego dominującą, ale opiekuńczą postawę, jego duże i wysportowane ciało, nieco dziecięcy uśmiech i właściwie wszystko inne, co było z nim związane. Uwielbiał go całego, mając nadzieję, że wampir nie pozostaje mu dłużny w tym uwielbieniu. Od kiedy spotkali się ponownie na powitalnej uczcie w Hogwarcie minęły trzy miesiące. Dokładniej trzy miesiące i pięć dni, bo dzisiaj był szósty grudnia, a co za tym szło –Mikołajki, i Harry właśnie czekał na specjalną przesyłkę z Londynu. Przesyłka miała co prawda przyjść dwa tygodnie temu, ale z powodów bliżej Gryfonowi nieznanych wszystko się opóźniło, a jemu wytłumaczono jedynie tyle, że na pewno dotrze na czas. A czas ten właśnie się kończył.  
Harry, siedząc przy biurku i wpatrując się w okno, wrócił wspomnieniami do spotkania z Hermioną. Zaprosił ją do Hogsmade na początku października i kiedy opowiedział o swojej fascynacji, pomijając rzecz jasna szczegóły, dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy.  
— Nie o to mi chodziło, kiedy mówiłam o niewłaściwych osobach w twoim łóżku — zaznaczyła z niepewnością w głosie.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się szeroko i bynajmniej nie przejmując jej zafrasowaną miną. Dla niego było idealnie. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu.  
— Miałeś znaleźć kogoś, kogo pokochasz — dodała nadąsana.  
— Skąd wiesz, że nie znalazłem? — zapytał cicho.  
Jego przyjaciółka niemal zachłysnęła się tymi słowami, ale powoli skinęła głową. Chciała, żeby Harry był szczęśliwy, choć miała naprawdę duże wątpliwości, co do jego wyboru.  
Wypili wtedy kilka piw kremowych, przerzucając się później na mocniejszy alkohol i opróżniając niemal całą butelkę Ognistej Whisky, którą z radosnym uśmiechem podała im Madame Rosmerta, omawiając wszystkie zasłyszane ploteczki i od czasu do czasu zahaczając o temat Rona albo Emmetta, zaśmiewając się przy tym pijacko i dochodząc do wniosku, że warto będzie to niedługo powtórzyć. Spotkanie skończyło się tym, że żadne nie było w stanie się teleportować, więc Potter, dżentelmen rodem ze średniowiecznych powieści, zaproponował Hermionie, żeby spędziła noc w jego komnatach, na co ta, bez mrugnięcia okiem, przystała.  
Pamiętali jeszcze, że kiedy już weszli do zamku, Filch patrzył na nich nienawistnie, ale słowem się nie odezwał, porywając w ramiona Panią Noris. Chyba bał się, że mogliby ją zdeptać, co rzeczywiście przyszło Harry’emu do głowy.  
W naprawdę złym stanie, bo wbrew oczekiwaniom spacer z wioski wcale nie polepszył stanu ich trzeźwości, dowlekli się do pokoi chłopaka. Ten stwierdził nawet, że warto byłoby wziąć prysznic, ale przyjaciółka wybełkotała tylko coś niewyraźnie, zrzucając z siebie zimowe buty, wierzchnią szatę, później koszulkę, obcisłe czarne spodnie i na końcu skarpetki, pozostając w samej bieliźnie. A wszystko to w drodze do jego sypialni, znacząc ubraniami koślawy szlak, którym podążała. Potter przez chwilę się zastanawiał, czy nie przespać się w salonie, ale perspektywa wygodnego łóżka była zbyt przyjemna, żeby z niej zrezygnował. Ruszył śladem dziewczyny, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo wbrew temu, co sam sądził, wcale trzeźwiejszy od niej nie był. Stając już przed łóżkiem, spojrzał na Hermionę, która właśnie zakopywała się pod jego kołdrą i przez moment intensywnie myślał nad powodem, dla którego nie powinien kłaść się obok niej. Ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się szeroko i szybko położył. Chciało mu się spać, pokój odrobinę wirował, a dziewczyna nie wydawała się ani odrobinę atrakcyjna, co chyba przeważyło szalę. Poza tym jego łóżko było na tyle duże, że zmieściliby się jeszcze obok nich ich faceci, a wszystkim i tak byłoby wygodnie.  
Było jednak kilka rzeczy, których zaćmiony umysł chłopaka nie przewidział. Po pierwsze tego, że w środku nocy Hermiona przysunie się do niego, obejmując go ściśle wszystkimi swoimi kończynami, najwyraźniej szukając jakiegoś dobrego źródła ciepła, bo przed snem żadne z nich nie pomyślało o rozpaleniu w kominku. Co właściwie chyba było całkiem pożądanym zbiegiem okoliczności, bo kto wie, co tak naprawdę by podpalili zamiast, ustawionych niemal pedantycznie, drew. Po drugie, Potter nie przypuszczał, że od tego kleszczowego uścisku nie ucieknie, ale jemu także było zbyt zimno, żeby podczas głębokiego, upojnego snu zauważyć różnicę między ciałem dziewczyny a ciałem Emmetta. Przylgnął więc do niej i ani jedna jego synapsa nie przekazała impulsu elektrycznego informującego o tym, że coś jest nie tak. Być może dlatego, że był właśnie w fazie zwanej NREM, a Wrzeciona Snu zgodnie ze swoją funkcją hamowały przetwarzanie jakichkolwiek danych, ale bardziej prawdopodobne wydaje się po prostu głębokie stadium upojenia alkoholowego.  
Rano obudził ich hałas. I to obudził niemal w tym samym momencie. Skrzaty domowe rezydujące w Hogwarcie nie miały jednak w zwyczaju robić takiego zamieszania, więc przez chwilę nasłuchiwali w gotowości, ale w końcu zgodnie jęknęli, bo ból w ich czaszkach przeważył nad wszystkim innym. Dopiero wtedy spojrzeli na siebie z przestrachem, zauważając, że wciąż leżą do siebie przyciśnięci, a penis Harry’ego wbija się właśnie w wewnętrzną część prawego uda Hermiony. Był to stan wysoce niewskazany, mimo, że raczej naturalny u młodego mężczyzny w jego wieku, czy też w każdym wieku, jakby ktoś kazał Potterowi przeanalizować swoje pobudki z okresu kilku ostatnich lat. Zaczerwienił się mocno, odsuwając natychmiast od przyjaciółki, na co ta zareagowała rozbawieniem, aż do chwili, kiedy sama zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło. Wymamrotała cicho, że skorzysta z toalety, w mgnieniu oka wyskakując spod kołdry, wzdrygając się na uczucie zimna, które ją zaatakowało i aż otwierając szeroko usta, zauważając, że poza koronkowym kompletem bielizny, który ostatnio kupiła na jakiejś mugolskieij wyprzedaży, a który więcej odsłaniał niż zasłaniał, nie ma na sobie nic. Potter parsknął śmiechem, widząc jej minę, ciesząc się, że nie jest jednym zażenowanym w tym miejscu, na co dziewczyna fuknęła, uniosła dumnie głowę do góry i odwróciła się, odmaszerowując w stronę wspomnianej łazienki. Harry na sekundę dłużej niż powinien zatrzymał wzrok na jej odsłoniętych pośladkach, dochodząc do uspokajającego wniosku, że nadal nic nie czuje. Erekcja swobodnie opadała, nie wykazując zainteresowania, za co był jej bardzo wdzięczny.  
Przeciągnął się kilka razy, mimowolnie zastanawiając, gdzie zapodział różdżkę, w końcu wstając z łóżka, omijając łazienkę szerokim łukiem i zauważając, że drzwi do sypialni są uchylone. Nie zdziwiło go to zbytnio, bo naprawdę niewiele pamiętał z dnia poprzedniego. Pociągnął nosem, czując zapach ciepłego jedzenia, choć nie umiał określić, czy to jajecznica na boczku, czy słodkie naleśniki, co już samo w sobie świadczyło o jego niedyspozycji tamtego dnia. Pchnął drzwi, nie unosząc za bardzo głowy do góry, ponieważ ból nadal był zbyt silny i, ku swojej konsternacji, zauważył porozrzucane dookoła najróżniejsze części garderoby. Nie tylko własnej, co było dość oczywiste, skoro Hermiona miała na sobie jedynie bieliznę. Raczej skąpą, jak pomyślał z delikatną drwiną. Chciał nawet podnieść jej top i podrzucić go do sypialni, ale ucisk w skroni, kiedy pochylił się do przodu skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił. Wzruszył więc mentalnie ramionami, bojąc się wykonać ten gest naprawdę i podążył w stronę kuchni, mając zamiar podziękować Stworkowi, albo Mrużce, czy jakiemukolwiek innemu skrzatowi. Zatrzymał się jednak w progu, mrużąc lekko oczy, zastanawiając irracjonalnie, od kiedy to skrzaty są takie duże, kiedy do jego, nadal zasnutego mgiełką alkoholowych oparów mózgu dotarło, że to wcale nie skrzat stoi w jego kuchni. Odruchowo cofnął się o krok, kiedy udało mu się w końcu spojrzeć w oczy wampira.  
Nie były bursztynowe. Co prawda kilka refleksów tego koloru przebijało się przez czerń i na upartego można by powiedzieć, że całkowicie czarne to one wcale nie są, ale dzisiejszego ranka Potter z całą pewnością nie należał do ludzi upartych. W ogóle w stosunkach z Emmettem nie należał do ludzi upartych. Do uległych – owszem, ale na pewno nie upartych.  
— W lodówce jest krew — powiedział cicho, nie będąc pewnym, czy mówienie oczywistości nie jest przejawem głupoty.  
Wampir sam ową krew do tej lodówki schował, więc naturalnie wiedział o tym, że ta się tam znajdowała. Zastanawiał tylko powód, dlaczego do tej pory jej nie wypił, skoro w jego oczach można było bardzo wyraźnie dostrzec brak kontroli. A Harry nadal nie miał różdżki, co nieoczekiwanie mu się przypomniało i poskutkowało gwałtownym, choć utrudnionym przez zaschnięte gardło, przełknięciem śliny. Emmett z fascynującą przyglądał się jego grdyce, w ułamku sekundy pojawiając się obok niego, chwytając go silnie w ramiona, unosząc kilkanaście centymetrów nad podłogą i przyciskając do ściany. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, czując jak ten lekko drży, oddycha z niejakim wysiłkiem i wygląda na skruszonego.  
— Chyba się mnie nie boisz, Harry? — mruknął cicho, obniżonym głosem, przesuwając językiem po jego szyi, po pulsującej pod skórą żyle, czując przyspieszone tętno i rejestrując zapach krwi pachnącej jak dom, jak stabilizacja.  
Chłopak w ułamku sekundy wytrzeźwiał do końca, starając się na szybko przeanalizować pytanie. Nie był pewien czy się bał. Na pewno nie o siebie, może o Hermionę, bo był pewien, że to przez nią, czy raczej przez widok dziewczyny ze swoim kochankiem w jednym łóżku Emmett kipiał teraz ze złości.  
— Nie boję — wyszeptał mu do ucha, obejmując go swoimi nogami, przyciskając uda do jego kości biodrowych, krzyżując stopy w kostkach tuż nad lędźwiową częścią kręgosłupa. Uwielbiał Emmetta.  
— Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre śniadanie i eliksir na kaca — burknęła Hermiona, wchodząc do kuchni.  
Ubrała na siebie wczorajsze spodnie i obcisłą bluzeczkę, nawet nie podnosząc z podłogi szaty. Bolało ją, czuła się zawstydzona i musiała pomyśleć, jak wyjaśni Ronowi to, że nie wróciła na noc. Ten, nie daj Merlinie, pomyśli jeszcze, że coś ją łączy z Potterem, co było niedorzeczne, kiedy wiedziało się, że Wybraniec woli mężczyzn. Co prawda Emmetta na oczy nie widziała i wciąż tkwiła w niej nadzieja, że jest on jednym z tych zniewieściałych gejów, o których mówił jej tata, choć opowiadając o tym swojemu narzeczonemu raczej pominęłaby ten fragment.  
Harry sapnął cicho, czując chłód bijący od ciała wampira. Czasami zastanawiał się czy to kocha, czy raczej nienawidzi, ale teraz chyba nie był odpowiedni moment na takie przemyślenia. Podniecenie, jak zawsze w jego obecności wzrastało z siłą huraganu, a pozycja w której właśnie byli, także nie pozostawiała wiele pola dla wyobraźni. Chłopak poruszył kilkukrotnie biodrami, czując duże dłonie na swoich pośladkach, mając ochotę na więcej i bynajmniej nie odczuwając skrępowania faktem, że jest niemal nagi w przeciwieństwie do partnera.  
Pech chciał, że jęknął głośno w momencie, kiedy Hermiona, o której już niemal zapomniał, weszła do kuchni. Harry zamarł z odchyloną do tylu głową, wspartą o twardą ścianę, z placami wygiętymi w prawie, że niemożliwy łuk, biodrami ściśle przyciśniętymi do bioder Emmetta i jego ustami na swoim mostku. Uchylił jedno oko, zerkając spanikowany na przyjaciółkę, która otworzyła szeroko usta, patrząc w niemym szoku na całą scenę. Kiedy żadne się nie odezwało, wampir wyprostował się powoli, patrząc na dziewczynę z jakimś wyzwaniem, czując wręcz irracjonalną zazdrość, bo przecież wiedział doskonale, że pomiędzy nimi nic nie zaszło.  
— To jest właśnie Emmett, Hermiono — powiedział Harry głupio, przerywając ostatecznie panującą ciszę i wywołując groźny błysk w nadal czarnej tęczówce.  
Dziewczyna wbrew jakimkolwiek oczekiwaniom skinęła głową i zaczęła chichotać, żeby po krótkiej chwili roześmiać się na całe gardło, patrząc na nich intensywnie, lustrująco i pewnie.  
— O co ci chodzi? — wymamrotał Potter, wyswobadzając się z objęć wampira, podchodząc do lodówki i wyciągając dla niego krew.  
— Och, o nic, Harry — powiedziała przez śmiech, rozumiejąc już teraz dokładnie, co miał na myśli jej przyjaciel starając się wytłumaczyć, dlaczego seks z kobietą nie był satysfakcjonujący. Cóż, raczej nie mógł taki być, biorąc pod uwagę to, jaką rolę pełnił Harry wtedy, a jaką teraz.  
Ostatni raz pokręciła głową, otarła jakąś łzę spod oka i z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach podeszła do Emmetta, wieszając się na nim, ściskając serdecznie i całując w policzek.  
— Miło cię poznać — szepnęła mu do ucha, czując, jaki jest wielki, jak twarde są jego mięśnie i jaki chłód od niego bije. Doskonale czuła też jego podniecenie, co właściwie jej nie zdziwiło, i co postanowiła całkowicie zignorować, żeby drugi raz tego samego ranka się nie wygłupić.  
-I-I-I-  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho, przypominając sobie minę kochanka, kiedy dziewczyna w końcu go puściła, i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła do stołu, czekając na wspomniane wcześniej śniadanie. To było dwa miesiące temu i od tamtej pory spotkał się z nią jeszcze dwukrotnie, w tym raz dołączył do nich Ron. Mieli w planach kolejne wyjście, tuż przed samymi świętami, ale jeszcze musieli wszystko ustalić.  
Potter zerknął na zegarek, denerwując się coraz bardziej. Sowa miała przylecieć przed dziewiątą, ale wciąż jej nie było, mimo, że on zaraz rozpoczynał lekcje. Irytowała go niesłowność pracownika, z którym rozmawiał, bo chciał się odpowiednio przygotować na wieczór, a nie bardzo miał jak to zrobić, nadal nie posiadając prezentu. Zerknął na katalog wysyłkowy, który skonfiskował jakiemuś piątoroczniakowi. Katalog z męską bielizną. Cóż, model który prezentował wybrany przez niego strój był całkiem przystojny, chociaż do jego partnera się nie umywał. Mężczyzna miał budowę raczej zbliżoną do jego własnej, chociaż z całą pewnością był wyższy i miał nieco więcej mięśni. Tylko nieco, jak bezustannie powtarzał sobie chłopak.  
Strój składał się z kilku części i jak nie trudno się domyślić, był wyuzdaną wersją wdzianka Świętego Mikołaja. Niesamowicie przylegający do ciała, czerwony top posiadał bardzo głębokie wycięcie. Tak głębokie, że odsłaniał cały mostek modela, a jego sutki były ledwo co schowane. Potter nie miał pojęcia, czy sam będzie w takim dobrze wyglądał, ale liczył, że wampirowi się spodoba. Do tej pory podobał mu się we wszystkim, wiec nadzieja była uzasadniona. Wycięcia pod pachami, po bokach ciała mężczyzny też były spore. Na tyle spore, że Harry był w stanie policzyć wszystkie żebra tego faceta ze zdjęcia i uznać, że jego chyba jednak wyglądają lepiej, za co przyznał sobie mentalnie dziesięć punktów, w skali, w której dziesiątka była najwyższą oceną. Model dostał dziewięć, ale to nie było aż tak istotne.  
Bokserki także były obcisłe i czerwone, w tym samym odcieniu i z przodu naprawdę wyglądały jak najzwyklejsze męskie bokserki. U dołu strony było jednak miniaturowe zdjęcie, na którym model stał tyłem, a co za tym szło, można było dostrzec, jak owe bokserki prezentują się na jego tyłku, i cóż… Nie prezentowały się w ogóle, bo delikatne obszycie kończyło się pod jądrami, po bokach wyznaczając linię pośladków, a z góry były tylko czerwoną, około półtoracentymetrową gumką z białym pomponikiem usytuowanym idealnie nad rowkiem owego modela. Harry przełknął ślinę, mając nadzieję, że nie spanikuje, zanim tego nie założy, ale innego prezentu nie miał, a naprawdę chciał się w to ubrać dla kochanka.  
Oprócz tego, mężczyzna miał jeszcze wysokie, białe śniegowce. Były puchate i sięgały mu niemal do kolan, ale, jak Potter obliczył, u niego powinny się kończyć jakieś pięć centymetrów nad nimi, co uznał za duży plus. Bądź, co bądź facet wyglądał bosko i to był główny powód, dla którego zdecydował się właśnie na ten komplet. Całości dopełniała jeszcze biało-czerwona obroża imitująca świąteczną kokardkę z przetroczonym przez jedną z pętelek cieniutkim, choć na pewno niezwykle wytrzymałym, łańcuszkiem. I Harry nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł ją nałożyć, choć raczej nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał.  
Zirytowany brakiem sowy, wstał w końcu od biurka, zmierzając na dzisiejsze lekcje. Były znacznie skrócone, czego nie spodziewałby się po McGonagall, ale nie mógł nie być jej za to wdzięczny. Kobieta długo dochodziła do siebie po powitalnej uczcie, ale ostatecznie uznała, że Potter jest dorosły i może robić, co chce. Ku jej zdumieniu, Harry złapał też dobry kontakt z Nottem i choć jako opiekunowie dwóch, teoretycznie wrogich sobie Domów, powinni raczej za sobą nie przepadać, nigdy żaden z nich nie zachował się tak jak to mieli w zwyczaju ona i Severus.  
— To prezent dla twojego wampira? — zapytał cicho Teodor, widząc jedną ze szkolnych sów, która z całą pewnością leciała w stronę stołu prezydialnego.  
Harry opluł się jedzonym właśnie kurczakiem, dziękując wszelkim czarodziejskim bóstwom, że Emmett pokazywał jakimś dzieciakom ślady testrali w głębokim śniegu, gdzieś na obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu, dzięki czemu, nie było go jeszcze na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali.  
— Mam nadzieję — wymamrotał, kiedy dyrektorka rozszerzyła lekko oczy na widok poczty o tej porze dnia. — Miała przylecieć rano — wyjaśnił chłopak, szybko odwiązując przesyłkę i wciskając ją w ręce zdumionego opiekuna Ślizgonów, kiedy w progu sali, niespodziewanie pojawił się jego kochanek. Co z tego, że nigdy tu nie jadał?  
Teo parsknął cicho, czytając dane nadawcy, ale po chwili zarumienił się nieznacznie, wyobrażając sobie, co może zawierać paczka. Chyba wcale nie chciał, żeby jego mózg podpowiadał mu, co jest w środku, bo mina, którą zaprezentował chwilę później wyrażała bardziej obrzydzenie niż cokolwiek innego. Harry pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, szepcząc, żeby się nie odzywał i go nie wydał, podczas gdy Emmett sprężystym krokiem zmierzał w ich kierunku. Przywitał się uściskiem dłoni z Nottem i posłał uroczy uśmiech do nieco spiętego kochanka, zagadując od razu Minervę i opowiadając jej o swoim nowym pomyśle. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jeśli chodziło o magiczne zwierzęta był równie lekkomyślny, co Hagrid, wobec czego kobieta do każdego jego pomysłu podchodziła z dużą dozą niepewności, ale i tak na większość wyrażała zgodę.  
— Jakie mamy plany na wieczór? — zagadał w końcu do Harry’ego, zastanawiając się, czy ten przyjmie z aprobatą jego prezent, którym były bilety lotnicze do Stanów.  
Chciał przedstawić go rodzinie, choć miał duże wątpliwości, jak ci zareagują na ich wspólne pojawienie się w Forks. Co prawda wiedział, że Rosalie już zupełnie nie utrzymywała z nimi kontaktów, przeprowadzając się za każdym razem, kiedy władze miasta w którym mieszkała zaczynały coś podejrzewać w związku z narastającymi, niemożliwymi do wytłumaczenia zgonami rodziców dzieci przebywających w placówkach opiekuńczych, ale i tak bał się reakcji swojej rodziny. Najbardziej chyba Carlisle’a.  
Harry uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, nie mając zamiaru zdradzać mu czegokolwiek i denerwując się chyba bardziej niż przez te ostatnie dwa tygodnie, kiedy czekał na swój prezent. Miał nadzieję, że Emmett doceni jego inwencję.  
— Przyjdź do mnie o siedemnastej — wymruczał, sprawdzając wcześniej godzinę i uznając, że tyle czasu powinno mu wystarczyć.  
Wampir skinął głową, dotknął przelotnie jego kolana, sunąc chłodnymi palcami przez udo i zatrzymując się milimetry przed jego kroczem. Od razu wyczuł przyspieszone tętno i to, że kochanek wstrzymał oddech. Jego klatka unosiła się tylko pozornie, a krew znowu miała ten cudowny zapach. Emmett już dawno przestał sobie wmawiać, że nic do niego nie czuje.  
Potter zaczął ponownie oddychać dopiero w momencie, kiedy Teodor szturchnął go w ramię, widząc, jaki ten jest czerwony, zapewne z braku tlenu w większości komórek.  
— Totalnie wymiękłeś, stary — powiedział z niedowierzaniem, kręcąc przy tym głową.  
Gryfon zerknął na niego ze złością i zacisnął zęby, żeby wymamrotać ledwo słyszalnie:  
— Jesteś za stary na slang drugoroczniaków.  
Nott zachichotał niekontrolowanie, zupełnie nie przejmując się docinkami Harry’ego, widząc jego zażenowaną minę i będąc pewnym, że ma całkowitą rację.  
Harry burknął coś jeszcze, wyrwał pakunek z rąk drugiego chłopaka i dumnie wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Przejście do jego komnat zajmowało tylko kilka minut, więc otwierając drzwi nadal miał przed oczyma rozbawionego Ślizgona, ale postanowił się nim dzisiaj nie przejmować, zrzucając z siebie od razu szatę, odkładając paczkę na łóżko i zmierzając prosto do łazienki. Uważał, że to był najlepszy pomysł, na jaki wpadł. Odprężająca, godzinna kąpiel, a potem tylko kwadrans na wskoczenie w nowe wdzianko. Przynajmniej nie będzie miał czasu, żeby panikować, a tego obawiał się najbardziej. Chciał się podobać Emmettowi. Chciał, żeby ten był ciągle obok niego, lubił jego żarty, jego bezkompromisowe odpowiedzi, dziecinne wręcz poczucie humoru i dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy się uśmiechał. Uwielbiał swojego wampira i właściwie nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, dlaczego tak go rozdrażnił komentarza Teodora. Przecież miał rację.  
I chyba właśnie o to chodziło, bo nie miał pojęcia, czy Emmett też go uwielbiał. Na pewno go lubił. Spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu i, wbrew pozorom robili też wiele innych rzeczy poza tarzaniem się po łóżku. Tarzali się na przykład po dywanie, albo po stole, a czasem w ogóle się nie tarzali, bo tylko plecy Harry’ego dotykały jakiejś płaskiej powierzchni, ewentualnie jego klatka piersiowa i któryś z policzków. Pionowej powierzchni trzeba dodać, co zdecydowanie utrudniało tarzanie się. Ale potrafili też godzinami rozmawiać (szczególnie, że wampiry nie śpią…), oglądać filmy, kiedy Potter aportował obu do któregoś z kin, czy gotować. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że to Emmett głównie gotował, a jadł to wyłącznie Harry, co jest całkowicie oczywiste.  
Chłopak w końcu wyszedł z łazienki, przelotnie sprawdzając godzinę i sięgając po pakunek. Rozdarł papier, lewitując resztki do kominka, w którym natychmiast zapłonął większy ogień i sięgnął po kawałek czerwonego materiału. Odcień był nieco inny niż na zdjęciu, ale bardziej niż to, zdziwił Pottera fakt, że w ogóle potrafił to stwierdzić. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, mamrocąc pod nosem, że może jednak wcale nie jest biseksualny, albo, że to przez kochanka zmienia się w geja. Wyciągnął ubranie z kartonika, przyglądając mu się z podejrzliwością. Coś wyraźnie było nie tak, tylko jeszcze nie potrafił określić, co. Uniósł do góry to, co trzymał w rękach, przełykając głośno ślinę. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak i do jego mózgu powoli, choć sukcesywnie dochodziło - co.  
— Nie wierzę — mruknął, rozszerzając w przerażeniu oczy.  
I nic nie pomógł fakt, ze ubranie było w jego rozmiarze, bo na pewno nie było tym, co zamówił. Drżącą ręką sięgnął ponownie do paczki, mając nadzieję, że chociaż reszta zamówienia się zgadza. W ostateczności wystąpi przed Emmettem w samych śniegowcach i obróżce, co wcale nie wydawało się złym pomysłem.  
Upuścił buty na podłogę, kiedy tylko ich dotknął, a te stuknęły o nią głucho. Przeklął głośno, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, ale naprawdę nic innego nie posiadał, a prezent jakiś kochankowi wypadałoby jednak dać.  
Chwycił w dwa palce czerwony materiał, ponownie podnosząc go na wysokość oczu i oglądając z każdej strony dokładnie. Nie, żeby było tego wiele do oglądania. Nie umiał nawet tego nazwać, choć miał całkowitą pewność, że nie było przeznaczone dla niego, że w ogóle nie było przeznaczone dla żadnego mężczyzny.  
— Pokonałeś Voldemorta, debilu — warknął w końcu do siebie. — Chyba nie przestraszysz się kobiecych fatałaszków?  
Wzdrygnął się, zastanawiając mimowolnie skąd zna takie określenie damskich ciuszków, ale ostatecznie spróbował się wcisnąć w coś, czego nikt normalny nie potrafiłby nazwać. Miał wrażenie, że wygląda to trochę, jak strój kąpielowy, które nosiły jego koleżanki, kiedy jeszcze chodził do podstawówki, mieszkając z Dursleyami. Tylko, cóż, był jakby dużo bardziej skąpy. Szczególnie, że z przodu wyglądał jak zwyczajny, szeroki na pięć centymetrów, długi paseczek, ciągnący się od cienkich ramiączek, zasłaniający pępek i kończący tuż pod jądrami.  
Chociaż to się zgadza, pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem Harry, ledwo upychając swojego penisa w miejsce, które z całą pewnością nie było do tego przeznaczone.  
Od tego wąskiego paska, odchodziło kilka cieniuteńkich sznureczków, które oplatały plecy Gryfona, jego nerki, pas i biodra. Potter wyczarował szybko lustro, chcąc zobaczyć, jak wygląda jego ciało w tym dziwacznym ubraniu, które miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej odpowiednio założył. Przyjrzał się sobie dokładnie, po raz kolejny przyznając dziesięć punktów swoim żebrom, uznając nawet, że mięśnie brzucha wyglądają całkiem nieźle i niepewnie sięgając po kozaczki z białej skóry. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że buty mają jego rozmiar, skórka idealnie opina szczupłe łydki, sięgając aż do połowy uda, a na wąziutkich i niebotycznych szpilkach ciężko jest utrzymać równowagę. Kiedy jednak zerknął w lustro, rozszerzył w osłupieniu oczy i przełknął bardzo dyskretnie ślinę.  
— O, Merlinie — wyszeptał, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie.  
Wyglądał rewelacyjnie. A właściwie wyglądałby rewelacyjnie, gdyby jego uda i pachwiny były pozbawione włosów. Zastanowił się nad tym chwilę, przechylając śmiesznie głowę, wyciągając różdżkę i szepcząc zaklęcie, którego na ogół stosował, pozbywając się zarostu na twarzy. Sapnął, czując łaskotki, wiedząc doskonale, że czar działa poprawnie, a chwilę później wciągnął głęboko powietrze, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę może wyglądać tak dobrze. Chyba zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego kobiece łydki zawsze wyglądały genialnie w butach na wszelkich, byle wysokich obcasach.  
Sięgnął jeszcze do paczki, sprawdzając, czy o czymś nie zapomniał i wyciągając z niej obróżkę. Ta była dokładnie taka, jaką zamawiał, więc nie rozumiał zupełnie, dlaczego reszta się nie zgadzała, chociaż sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że właściwie przestało mu to przeszkadzać.  
Ledwie zdążył ją zapiąć, przesuwając między palcami łańcuszek, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł do jego komnat. To nie mógł być nikt inny, niż jego partner i Potter błagał Merlina, żeby i on uznał ten strój za odpowiedni na dzisiejszy wieczór.  
— Harry? — mruknął wampir, rozglądając się po salonie Gryfona. Na kanapie leżała jego niedbale rzucona szata, ale bicie serca zdecydowanie dochodziło z sypialni, do której po krótkim namyśle skierował swoje kroki.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak przekazać mu prezent, ani tym bardziej, czy zrobić to w jakimś konkretnym momencie. Może powinien zaprosić go na kolację? Zabrać do Hogsmade, albo do jakiejś mugolskiej restauracji? Nacisnął na klamkę, popychając lekko drzwi do przodu i zatrzymując się niemal natychmiast, wpatrując niedowierzająco w chłopaka, którego znał dopiero od kilku miesięcy.  
Przez chwilę starał się patrzyć mu w oczy. Uwielbiał ich zieleń. Intensywność tego spojrzenia czasami go paraliżowała. Ta uległość, którą w nim widział, to oddanie i pewność tego, że to co robią jest właśnie tym, czego chce i czego potrzebuje. Ale dzisiaj widział w nich obawę i dużą dozę zażenowania, czemu właściwie nie mógł się w ogóle dziwić. Przesunął powoli wzrokiem przez jego szyję, odruchowo wciągając powietrze, kiedy dojrzał obrożę, niemal ściśle przylegającą do gładkiej skóry. Czerwone body, bo chyba tak to się nazywało, które miał na sobie chłopak, z całą pewnością nie było szyte z myślą o mężczyźnie, ale Emmett i tak nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Oblizał usta, które przecież nie miały prawa spierzchnąć, choć takie właśnie wrażenie odniósł wampir, dostrzegając jego idealnie wydepilowane ciało, szczupłe, muskularne uda, w połowie których zaczynały się śnieżnobiałe kozaczki, opinające doskonałe łydki i zaznaczające delikatną zapiętkną kostki. Zerknął jeszcze niżej, starając się policzyć, ile centymetrów ma cieniusieńka, lekko chwiejąca się szpilka. Uniósł wzrok na palce prawej ręki Harry’ego, kiedy dźwięk ocierających się o siebie ogniw łańcuszka dotarł do jego świadomości.  
Uwielbiał Harry’ego.


End file.
